


The Tragedy of Love

by MalchikPride



Category: Other - Fandom, UTAU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bad Ending, Blood and Violence, Dark, Fate, Fate Worse Than Death, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Not Happy, POV Animal, Period-Typical Homophobia, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalchikPride/pseuds/MalchikPride
Summary: Seiji and Haru were to be wed.Life was meant to be happy.A nice happy end....Too bad fate says otherwise.





	The Tragedy of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot ahoy y'all!
> 
> I own Akira Haru of course, but my friend Mole owns most of the other characters.
> 
> This is not happy though.
> 
> Like, wow.
> 
> I need a kitten video after writing this.

“Congratulations you two!”

Cheers came from the crowd gathered at a wedding hall, a tall, feminine blond male and a masculine, short and red headed male were dressed in wedding clothes. A black Tuxedo for the red head, Seiji, and a white tuxedo for the blond, Haru.

The newly wedded couple just smiled.

~

“I still say Haru would have looked great in a dress~”

Haru shook his head, “I appreciate the thought Kuro, but no way. Not in a million years.”

The blue haired woman who made the dress comment just giggled, “Oh sure. I bet you are just saving that for the honeymoon, eh?”

Haru blushed, “N-no way!”

Seiji just laughed, happy. Everything was going great. The two had met, fallen in love, one sided for a long while on Haru's part, but Seiji eventually gave it a try.

Then the two dated, and now years later. Happily married.

“I still can't believe I caught the bouquet...” A tall woman called out, “Or that my son is married now. Who would have seen this coming?”

A punk looking female next to the tall woman smirked, “I knew it would happen Cathy~” The punk woman's eyes gazed over at Seiji, “You were holding back on us all this time, hm?”

Seiji just laughed again, “I guess since Kaa-san caught the bouquet you're next then Nisha?” Seiji teased back.

Nisha just paused as Cathy grew red faced, “I mean. I wouldn't be opposed.” Nisha then leered at Cathy, “I mean. Damn. Have you seen this woman?”

Cathy just punched Nisha in the shoulders lightly.

Hokuro just looked to the side at the conversation, still in a conversation with Haru, “...It must be nice.”

Haru noticing the slight, lingering regret in the voice gently smiled, “I'm sure you'll find someone Kuro.” He then giggled, “Heck if I was straight I'd probably go for you.”

Kuro shook her head, “Not interested” She then giggled, “No offense Haru.”

Haru just smirked, “Oh right. You like that one guy, hm?”

Kuro looked down, “...”

Haru noticed the redness on her cheeks and just quietly sipped some champagne, a knowing smile on his face.

The reception continued for some time.

Nice and cheerful, the perfect atmosphere for a newly wed couple.

~

Haru giggled, as he wobbled into the room, supported by Seiji who shook his head, “How do you drink so much?”

Haru just giggled some more, “Ish fine Sheji~ Thish ish a /hic/ happy occashun!”

Seiji smiled at that, “Well get rested up. We have a flight tomorrow.”

Haru just let out a 'whoop' and sat on the bed, waving side to side slightly, “I am really /hic/ glad Sheji.” He looked up at the ceiling, “Ish taken a long ash time. But the end reshult wash worsh it~”

Seiji grinned, amused at the sweet confession from Haru. Albeit he had to take it with a slight grain of salt due to the inebriation, “Same here. I'm glad I gave you a chance.”

Haru looked over as he hugged Seiji, “I really lush you Sheji~”

Seiji smirked, “I lush you too.”

Haru just giggled, “You know what I /hic/ meant.” He then yawned some, “I'm shleepy.”

Seiji rolled his eyes, “At least take off your-” He was interrupted as Haru slowly, almost teasingly stripped out of his loosened dress shirt, unbuttoning the collar slowly.

Seiji was not surprised at this really. He should have seen this coming.

Haru looked over at him with a soft smile, though there was a dangerous looking glint in his eyes as Seiji gulped. His throat feeling dry.

Haru leaned over but Seiji stopped him, “Haru.” He looked in the other male's eyes, pink gazed at golden brown, “Not while you're intoxicated.”

Haru shrugged his shoulders, “Fine~” He then smiled, “A kissh shen.”

Seiji sighed, but nodded.

The two leaned into each other, but as Seiji waited for the feel of soft lips upon his. It didn't come. He opened his eyes and saw Haru, fast sleep on the pillow.

Seiji didn't even know he could feel disappointment at a situation like this.

~

Seiji winced as the bright sun hit his eyes, he was pulling his luggage along, while Haru did the same. Though the blond male had on a pair of sunglasses. Not really due to the sun, but moreso the annoying migraine from the after effects of the alcohol.

“Come on. We gotta get checked in still.” Seiji called to Haru, who just wavered in his spot.

Haru just groaned in response, “I'm never touching alcohol ever again.”

Seiji rolled his eyes at that, “I'll believe it when I see it.” He then grabbed hold of Haru's hand.

~

On the plane, Haru leaned against Seiji's shoulders, having taken an aspirin, while Seiji looked out the window. The ocean beneath them and the clouds above them.

The honeymoon was going to be great!

“Are you ready for the-”

Seiji never got to finish his question.

~

Cathy was in shock at the picture that appeared on the screen.

Numb.

Pain.

This couldn't be happening.

Kuro wasn't in the room anymore, but Cathy couldn't even blame her.

She stared in silence, tears streaming down her face.

On the television, was an image of burning wreckage. Names on the screen. Paused when two familiar names came up.

Akira Haru.

Shikine Seiji.

Died when the plane blew up.

~

Seiji woke up with a start, gazing at his surroundings.

He was in a tent. People screaming around him.

What was he doing?

At the pained groan coming from a man dressed in a soldier's outfit, Seiji remembered.

Right.

This was a war.

He was a medic.

He needed to help these soldiers.

But for some reason, Seiji felt a painful sorrow.

He just didn't know why.

But he had a job to do.

Though he was still a novice at this whole thing.

But war didn't care.

When he first got the letter in the mail, Seiji knew he could not become a soldier. That was way too much.

But a draft requires enrollment.

So Seiji, due to connections in the medical field. Specifically a man named Johnson, was able to transfer to the medical division. Rather than the front lines.

…

Or so Seiji thought.

Turns out medics still had to be in the field of duty, so that plan went to shit.

Pained screams woke Seiji from his trip down memory lane.

Right now he had a job to do.

“It's alright soldier.” Seiji told a man resting on a bunk, “You'll make it through this.”

The soldier stared at Seiji in the eyes, and the medic was in shock.

Bright pink eyes stared at him, shocked but also angry, “Fuck you!” The male shouted. He then pointed at his leg, or lack there of, “I'm a double amputee! I failed everyone!”

Seiji noticed the blond hair, and again his heart was full of sorrow, for some reason Seiji couldn't understand.

“I should have been more careful.” Tears welled in the soldier's eyes, hurt and pain mixed in with hatred, “Of course there would be mines! Dammit, why did I rush in.” His teeth clenched, “I'm such an idiot.”

Seiji frowned, “No you aren't!” He then snapped, “You could never be an idiot Haru!”

The soldier gazed at Seiji, shock on his face, “Wh-what?” He then leaned back, “What the hell? How do you know my name?”

Seiji couldn't answer that, for he had no idea either. But the name Haru suited the soldier. Seiji just thought it felt right. However that sounded dumb. Slightly insane too. So Seiji came up with a lie, “It's in your file.”

Haru blinked, “Ah. Right.” He then looked to the side, clearly disturbed still, “Whatever. I fucked up. So could you just leave me the hell alone?”

Seiji didn't know what to do.

Why did he care?

Besides the obvious moral choice of, clearly comfort was the right thing to do, why did it matter to Seiji so much that this soldier hated himself? Why did it tear at him? What did it mean?

“...I'll be going then.”

Seiji then paused, “I'll be back later to check up on you.”

The soldier huffed and rolled his eyes, “Whatever. I couldn't care less.”

Why did that statement hurt?

~

It had taken some time, but Haru warmed up to Seiji.

They fought still, mostly on Haru's side, but that was more than Seiji could cure. That required therapy and counseling.

Still. It didn't hurt to have a friend.

Especially in war times.

“You stare at me a lot.” Haru said bluntly, “Like. You always stare at me with pain and loneliness in your eyes.” His eyes narrowed, “This better not be cheap sympathy for me.”

Seiji shook his head, “That's not it.” Truly it wasn't. Rather Seiji just felt a connection to the soldier, he also had dreams late at night. Nightmares really. Of a fiery explosion. Holding onto Haru. His charred corpse floating in the ocean.

It was terrifying, but also insane.

It was just a stupid nightmare.

Not real.

“Whatever.” Haru then huffed, “I guess it does feel nice to be appreciated.” He then blushed, “Not that I actually care.”

Seiji just snorted at that statement, “You are so tsundere.”

Haru arched a brow, “What the fuck does that even mean?”

Seiji coughed, “Ah. It's, just something I remember from my sister's cartoons.”

Haru sighed, “That sounds stupid.”

“It does fit you quite well though.”

Seiji dodged the half-hearted swing at him.

~

Haru still lay in bed, but he had recovered just enough that he was able to move around. Albeit in a wheel chair. But it was some type of movement allowed.

“This still sucks.” Haru complained to Seiji, who was by his side yet again. He was the only one who could really tolerate being around the other male. Haru's brash personality drove off everyone else. Though Haru could also be a brat, he was still rather attached to Seiji.

Not that Haru realized this.

Seiji laughed.

Haru's rolled his eyes, “It does suck!” He sighed, “I'm a double amputee. Injured in the field of battle.” He frowned, “When I'm recovered enough I'll be shipped back home with a medal on my chest and a pat on the back.”

“You don't like home?” Seiji asked curious.

Haru shook his head, “It's not that I don't like it.” He then muttered something softly. A whisper really.

Seiji couldn't hear, “What was that?”

Haru blushed, “You're really going to make me say it?” He growled some, “God dammit.”

Seiji just grinned back.

“I said I'm going to miss being with you like this.”

Seiji paused, actually touched at the confession, “Aww. If only you were this way around everyone else.”

Haru blushed even harder, “Argh! Forget I even said anything!” He buried his face in the pillow.

Seiji just laughed, “I'll miss you too.” Here Seiji paused, “It might be weird to say this.”

Haru rolled his eyes, “As weird as you being a medic?”

Seiji waved it off, “But I feel like I've known you for a long time.”

Haru frowned, “That's creepy.” His eyes narrowed, “Are you a stalker?”

Seiji shook his head.

Haru sighed, “Maybe it's deja vu? Or some shit like that.” Here Haru looked up at the ceiling of the tent, “Maybe it's a past life?” the male then snickered, “Nah, I'm just kidding. That shit is just some mumbo jumbo.”

Seiji paused. Actually. That made sense.

Too much sense.

Haru raised a brow, “Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?” He smirked, “I bet you're having pervy thoughts.”

Seiji's thoughts short circuited, “Wh-what? I was not! I'm not even interested in th-that with you!”

The moment those words left Seiji's mouth, he knew he messed up.

He knew how much internal hatred and self-loathing Haru had about his whole disfigurement.

Crap.

Haru looked shocked.

Then angry.

He then grit his teeth, “The fuck.”

Seiji waved a wand, “That's not what I meant!”

Haru glared daggers, “Really? Cause it sure sounds like what you meant!”

Seiji shook his head, this was a terrible misunderstanding!

“It's not that! I really mean it!” Seiji sputtered.

Haru glared harder, if it was possible, he did it, “Whatever. Get off your damn high horse.”

Seiji shook his head, “No! I meant I'm asexual!”

Haru paused mid rant, his face still angry. But also with a hint of confusion, “What?”

Seiji sighed, “It's...complicated.” He looked to the side, “I don't have a sex drive.” Here he paused, “At least I'm pretty sure I don't.”

Haru cocked his head to the side, “That's a thing?”

Seiji frowned, “Yes. It is something that exists.”

Haru paused.

Uncomfortable.

Awkward.

Really awkward.

Haru frowned, “Shit man.” Here he blushed, “Sorry about that.” He looked away, “That was really fucked up of me to assume.”

Seiji paused, yes. It was, “I'm not saying I wouldn't have sex with you.” Here he paused, “I mean I wouldn't.” Seiji then hastily added to it, “But I do find you cute.”

Haru's blush grew deeper, “Wh-what?” He then turned away, “Oh my god. I can't believe you said that.” He hid his face against the pillow again, a blushing mess.

Seiji snickered.

The picture perfect Tsundere.

~

Haru sighed as he rolled his wheelchair outside.

Once again Seiji was by his side.

“I'm leaving tomorrow.” Haru said.

Wooden.

Stiff.

Cold.

Seiji frowned, “Right. There's only so much we can do here after all.”

Sad.

Pained.

Hurt.

Haru looked down, “I really do like you, you know?” He frowned, “You actually stuck with me.” At the face Seiji was making Haru rolled his eyes, “Look. I know I don't have the best attitude. I'm a dick really.”

Seiji nodded, “I mean. True.”

Haru frowned, “Eat a dick Seiji.”

Seiji smirked, “Not interested, remember?”

Haru blushed, “But really. I do like you.” Here he blushed, “Like. A lot.” Deeper red, “I mean like a to-”

He was cut off as velvet feeling lips met his, it didn't last long. Just a peck really.

Haru was in shock.

“Finally you shut up for once.” Seiji replied, “I love you too.”

Haru paused, “Uh...”

Seiji waved it off, “For a while actually.”

Haru couldn't think.

Seiji grinned, enjoying the silence, “I'll be back for you after the war ends, alright?”

Haru paused, a blush still on his face, but he had the tiniest hint of a smile, “I'd like that.”

Seiji smiled.

When the war ended.

Hopefully it ended soon.

~

Seiji breathed in the fresh air, he was back home.

The war had ended.

Years later.

It ended.

Peace was made between the two countries.

He could return home.

See Haru again.

Seiji wondered what the expression would be on the ex-soldier's face.

He didn't have to wonder long.

~

Seiji looked at the glass bottle in front of him. The amber liquid was the best thing.

He felt broken.

He stood in front of a grave.

'Here lies Akira Haru'

Apparently Haru had PTSD from the war.

A fireworks festival was held.

Haru panicked.

Wheeled outside. Thinking he was back at war.

He never saw the train coming.

Seiji stared blankly.

Feeling like a piece of his soul was shattered beyond repair.

He looked at the gun held in his hands.

“Ah.” Seiji brokenly smiled, “I remember now.” A tear rolled down his cheek, “I finally remember.”

A shot rang across the graveyard.

~

Seiji awoke.

Wait.

What was this feeling?

Deja vu?

Did this happen before?

Seiji looked around.

Oh.

“You are so out of it today Seiji.” Hokuro muttered, sweeping the floor of the coffee shop.

Right.

“Sorry about that.” Seiji muttered, looking at the cash register in front of him. Right. He worked at a cafe. Run by his mother Cathy.

The cafe was nice enough, but it was also weathered.

Times were tough.

Worse yet some douche bag named Iapetos kept visiting.

Cathy always looked so angry afterwards.

He pretended not to hear her frustrations as she tallied up the sales for the day.

Seiji yawned.

He was adopted by Cathy. Hokuro was as well.

Cathy wasn't able to have children of hern own.

He never knew why.

But she saved them.

It was nice to be in a home and not out on the streets.

However raising two kids as well as owning a cafe did not do well for her finances.

Seiji told Cathy she should tell her family about it.

But Cathy just shook her head, adamant she could do this on her own.

Seiji hoped that was possible.

“Hi Nisha!” Hokuro called out, the bell on the door jingling, “Come to see mom?”

Nisha just put up finger guns, “Seiji too~ I wanted to invite him to see our band tonight!” She grinned, “We could always use his voice.”

Seiji smiled at that, “I can't.” He frowned, “You know that.”

Nisha shrugged, “Won't stop me from trying~” She winked, “Ya know I'm hard to brush off!” She then grinned, “I'll have three coffees.” Here she paused, “Actually, two coffee's and a frappe.”

Seiji smirked, “I don't think one can handle that much caffeine.”

Nisha rolled her eyes, “I could! Totally! One hundred percent!” She paused, “But nah, I only need the one. The other two are for the rest of the band.”

“Ah.”

Nisha drummed her fingers on the counter, “Eric's been asking about you.” No response, “He's always worried. It's adorable really.” She smirked, “He's such a mom.”

Seiji snickered, “Don't let him hear you say that.”

Nisha frowned, “He knows it.” She looked around again, “How is Cathy doing by the way?”

Here was Hokuro's turn to chime in, “The usual. But she hides it well enough.” She thought for a bit, “Or at least she thinks she hides it well enough. But we know better.”

Nisha's frown deepened, “So that dick's been back for more?”

Seiji sighed, “It gets worse every time. I feel like he's gonna kidnap us one day. Hold us for ransom.”

Nisha shook her head, “He tries that and I'll kick his ass down the block.” She huffed, “Besides. You two aren't stupid enough to get caught.”

Seiji paused, then nodded.

Hokuro shrugged, “Honestly Seiji probably could.”

Seiji shot her a look.

Hokuro snickered, “Just saying.”

The door jingled again.

Another customer?

That wasn't a band member?

What the actual hell?

“Umm...I'd like to place an order.”

Nisha blinked, “Wow. Is it going to snow today?”

Seiji paused, frozen to the spot.

Pink eyes.

Blond hair.

Soft smile.

Holy shit.

This guy was adorable.

Seiji then shook his head, where did that come from?

“I'd really like to place an order, if that's alright?”

Such a soft spoken voice.

Nisha smirked, “Wow Seiji. You might wanna take his order.” She then looked to the side at Hokuro who was also hiding a smirk.

“Okay. Umm, I'd like an extra large, salted, caramel cafe mocha.”

Simple enough.

“With two pumps of vanilla, four pumps of hazelnut, extra mocha sauce. Also chips.”

Alright, that would be a sweet coffee. But sure.

“Chocolate drizzle, extra caramel drizzle, a scoop of vanilla bean powder.”

Who could even drink such a thing?

Nisha's face was one of shock and mild disgust.

Hokuro looked confused.

“Also extra whipped cream.” The male finished his order, “Also my name's Haru.”

Seiji couldn't stop the words that tumbled out of his mouth, “Would you like coffee with that?”

The male looked shocked.

Nisha snickered.

Hokuro giggled.

Seiji paused, “I mean it's $5.87...sir.”

Haru sighed, “Right.” Passing the exact change, the male paused, then looked at the tip jar, “That's pretty empty.”

Seiji sighed, “Yeah. I know.”

Haru thought for a bit, but didn't say anything. He just took a seat at the back of the cafe, and brought out a laptop.

“We don't have wi-fi here.” Hokuro called out.

Haru waved his hand, “I'm good there.” He then began to type on it.

Nisha blinked as she walked over, curious, “Hey! Name's Nisha. How ya doing?”

Haru tilted his head at the wild looking girl, “...” He was quiet.

Nisha wasn't one to give in though, “What'cha need so much sugar for?”

Haru sighed, “Studying for finals.” He then added, “I hate bitter things. Bitterness is the worst thing in the world. Straight Black Coffee too.”

Nisha frowned, “Woah. Hold up.” She took a breath, “Nothing beats the deep soulful flavor of a nice cup of Joe.”

Haru glared back, “Sweetness trumps over bitterness any day.”

Nisha didn't give in, “Black coffee shocks you to your system! Gives you a head start to the day!”

Haru's eyes narrowed, “Sweet give you just as much energy without the disgusting aftertaste!”

Seiji watched this argument with a long suffering sigh as he finished the four orders, “Nisha. Your drinks are ready.”

Nisha looked up, “Right~” She walked over and picked up the tray, “Guess I'll get going then.” She then shot a look at Haru, and pointed at him, “This isn't over yet!”

As she left.

There was silence.

Then a giggle.

“She has pep.” Haru said.

Hokuro snorted, “You don't even know half of it.”

~

Haru smiled as he tasted the sweet blissful concoction, listening to the two siblings talk.

He then walked up to the counter, his laptop packed away, “Thanks for the coffee~”

Seiji didn't say a word about the coffee remark, he couldn't call that coffee in any sense of the word, “No problem.”

Haru then held his hand out and dropped something in the tip jar, “By the way. Did you know you are really hot?”

He then walked off.

Seiji was standing still.

Hokuro was in shock too, “holy shit. Who is that guy, really?”

$300 lay in the tip jar.

~

Seiji lay awake that night, in his creaky bed, Hokuro slept in the bunk above him dead to the world.

Pink eyes.

Blond hair.

Soft smile.

Cute.

Why did that image haunt him so?

Seiji's thoughts were whirling around his head as he went to sleep.

 

~

Haru gazed at Seiji, “You look like shit.”

Seiji grunted, “Nightmares.”

Nisha nodded, “That figures.” She sipped on her coffee, the steam felt good to her.

Haru gagged, “I still don't understand how you can drink that.”

Nisha just stuck her tongue out, “Same here ghost boy.”

Haru paused his sipping, “Ghost boy?”

Nisha waved her hand, “You are pale as fuck with pink eyes that I swear glow.”

Haru sighed, “It's just colored contacts.”

Nisha sighed, defeated, “Speaking of...” She looked at Seiji and Hokuro, “You two need a touch up. Your natural hair color is starting to show again.”

Hokuro looked up from the table, lazing around, “Can't afford the box color.”

Nisha just smirked, “I could get you two set up.” She then opened her wallet, “...Oh.” She laughed awkwardly, “Maybe after my next gig.”

Haru paused, “How much is box color?”

Seiji looked up, “You don't need to do that.”

Hokuro nodded, “That's true. I mean you tip $300 to $600 every time you come here.”

Nisha snickered, “Because he wants a piece of Seiji's ass.”

Hokuro gagged at the thought, “Please don't put such images in my head.”

Haru tilted his head to the side, “Is that not the normal amount to tip?” At the looks he received, Haru sighed, “Sorry. Guess I'm a little sheltered.”

Seiji stared at the male, concentrating.

Memories were bubbling to the surface, “It's so weird you aren't tsundere.”

Haru's brows shot up to his hair line, “E-eh? Where did that come from?!” He then blushed, “If you don't want the money just say so...”

Nisha glanced at Seiji, “That is an odd thing to say. I didn't know you watched anime.”

Hokuro glanced up, “Actually it's manga.”

Seiji glared at Hokuro.

The bluenette stuck out her tongue, “He steals them from mom's room when she isn't here.”

Seiji blushed deeply, “I do not!”

Nisha giggled, “The man doth protest to much.”

Haru giggled as well, “I think it's cute.”

Nisha snorted, “You are saying that because you wanna sleep with him.” At the defeated blush from Haru, Nisha held up a victory sign, “You don't deny it I see.”

Hokuro piped up at that moment, “How do you tip so much anyway?”

Haru blinked, “Oh.” He then smiled, “Mom is the sole share holder of a large electronic firm, dad sells real estate and I work for a pharmaceutical company.” He then thought for a moment, “Plus my grandparents were oil tycoons. So that was left to us.”

Nisha just stared in disbelief, “Damn. Hey Seiji you may want to take up his offer. He'd be a damn good sugar daddy.”

Hokuro coughed at that. Her laughter choking.

Seiji just ignored the sugar daddy remark, “Phamaceutical...” He then paused, “I was a medic.”

Hokuro looked aghast, “What the? You were never a medic Seiji!”

Nisha nodded, “No offense, but you suck at medical knowledge.”

Seiji just blushed, “I...” He couldn't deny that. The question is, why did he say he was a medic? He's never been a medic. Ever.

'Will you be there after the war is over?'

'I'll visit you. We'll live together.'

'Oh, Seiji. Thanks'

'I love you.'

'Idiot. I love you too...'

Suddenly Seiji collapsed to the floor.

'Bang'

'Today we add another soul to this graveyard.'

'Damn that war.'

Blood.

Seiji touched the side of his head, looking at the blood smeared on his hands.

He blinked.

His hands were clean.

No blood.

“Seiji!” He looked up, into the concerned faces of Nisha, Haru and Hokuro.

“...I...I don't feel.”

Out cold.

Darkness.

~

Seiji awoke in a hospital bed.

“Do I still have my legs?”

Cathy had tears in her eyes, that faded as she rubbed them away, “You passed out Seiji.”

Seiji looked around.

His mind was clear.

Hokuru, Nisha, Cathy and Haru stood around him.

“Can we afford this?” Seiji asked.

Cathy looked up, “It's taken care of.”

Haru coughed, “Anyway.” He tilted his head at Seiji, “You had us worried.”

Nisha nodded, “Too true!” She then smirked, “Good thing your sugar daddy was there.”

Hokuro nodded, “We called the ambulance right away and Haru pulled some strings to get you seen faster.”

Cathy looked confused, “Sugar daddy?” She looked at Seiji, concerned.

Seiji shook his head, “He's not my sugar daddy.”

Cathy didn't look convinced.

Seiji sighed, “It's just a joke.” He glared at Nisha who had the barest hint of a grin, “So I passed out?”

At that moment the door opened and a nervous looking man walked in.

“Ah. He-hello. You are Seiji correct?” The man pushed his glasses up, “I'm Dr. Johnson.” He looked at Seiji, “How are you feeling?”

Seiji paused, “Light headed.”

Johnson nodded, “Right. That would make sense.”

Cathy had a worried look again, “What's wrong with my son?”

Johnson raised a hand, “It was a stroke.” He then sighed, “It's a good thing you brought him ehere right away. If untreated the damage could have been terrible.”

Seiji paused, his vision felt wrong, “Umm...Do I need glasses?”

Hokuro paused, “What?”

Johnson looked alarmed and slapped his head, “Oh right! Umm, although you did the correct thing and were prompt about it.” He flipped some papers in the chart, “It looks like the stroke affected the right side of his face. Specifically the ocular area.”

Cathy frowned, “What does that mean?”

Johnson sighed, he hated bringing bad news, “His vision is gone in his right eye.”

The world fell out from under Seiji.

~

It was weird to walk around half blind.

The therapy was exhausting.

On top of that Seiji was told to exercise caution and not stress.

If he did the stroke could come back, or worse.

But he had a job to do and so found himself back at the cafe, having given the usual to Nisha.

“Haru isn't coming today I guess.” Hokuro said softly.

Nisha frowned, “Well he was studying for finals. It's probably really rough for him now.”

Seiji just cleaned the counter.

Silent.

~

It was three weeks later and Seiji was worried.

Nisha and Hokuro looked just as concerned.

Haru still wasn't back.

“Finals are taking a long time...”

Nisha nodded at Hokuro's statement, “Too long.”

Seiji just looked down.

He had a terrible feeling about this.

~

Haru was found in a lake.

He had been on his way to the cafe, when he took a shortcut through an alley.

Sadly he got jumped by some thugs.

He had multiple stab wounds and no money was recovered.

The cops did find a bag full of box color and some special contacts for blindness.

The cafe was shocked at the story.

~

Seiji sighed, “I'm not shooting myself this time Haru.”

He stood in front of a grave.

“I'm not going to get drunk either.”

The grave didn't answer back.

“I wasn't even able to confess to you this time.”

No answer.

“Why couldn't I have remembered everything sooner.”

Still.

Silent.

The wind blew through the trees as Seiji sighed and placed a single rose on Haru's grave, “If it makes you feel better I do love you.”

More wind.

More rustling of leaves.

Seiji pulled his coat tighter around him and walked off.

~

Seiji was in shock.

The cafe was busted up.

Cathy lay bleeding on the floor.

Nisha's arm was broken.

Hokuro was nowhere to be seen.

“Wh-what happened?”

Nisha winced through the pain shooting through her arm, “That douche-bag Iapetos came by with some asshole named Sterling.” She groaned in pain, fighting through it, “The fuckers were carrying bats.”

Seiji was silent.

“Hokuro's gone. They kidnapped her. Told us they'd give her back when we gave them the deed to the cafe.”

Seiji heard the ambulance on the way.

He ran out.

Nisha couldn't stop him.

~

Seiji lay bleeding on the floor, his body convulsed every now and then.

Hokuro was distant.

Due to the slit across her throat.

Iapetos cackled madly as he walked out with the deed.

Sterling looked conflicted.

He was nowhere to be seen.

Seiji's convulsed again.

Then the world went dark.

~

Seiji awoke.

Everything was so big.

It was also muted in colors.

He looked down, red fur.

A white patch on his chest.

He stretched.

Ah.

“Aww~ Isn't he so precious Kuro?” A tall woman asked.

Seiji knew this was Cathy. His mom.

“...” Hokuro was silent.

Seiji looked at her, padded up to her, wanted to say 'hi', instead all he said was, “Mew?”

Cathy smiled, concentrating on Hokuro, “He's the sweetest cat isn't he?”

Hokuro was still silent, though she fidgeted as she played with her sleeves.

Cathy kept her smile, “The doctor's said a pet would be good for you.” She was careful about her choice of words, “You could focus more with a pet. It'd help to distract you.”

Seiji tilted his head, his ears twitched at that.

Silence.

Cathy sighed, “I have to go to work now, alright? I left my number if you want to call.”

Finally a voice spoke up, “Thanks.”

With that reply, a look of relief was on Cathy's face, she leaned down to kiss Hokuro on the forehead.

Hokuro froze at the touch.

Seiji could feel her nervousness.

Cathy paused, nodded and left.

~

Hokuro looked happy as she drew pictures.

Seiji noticed that she was really good at art, but for some reason she had trouble with everything else.

At family dinners she would sometimes throw a fit.

Seiji didn't know why.

But right now she was happily drawing.

~

Seiji meowed happily as he walked down the street.

Hokuro was busy drawing, she didn't lock the cat door.

Seiji took that as an invitation that he could go out for a bit.

~

Seiji was lost.

Where was he?

He was hungry.

He then saw a bird.

His stomach growled.

~

The bird had pink eyes.

The bird was a pale yellow color.

The bird was dead.

Seiji didn't move.

What.

Dead?

Seiji ran away to go back to the house. Somehow. He would find it.

Cars were much larger than him.

~

Seiji gasped as he awoke.

Everything was cramped.

Tight.

Way too tight.

Small.

The space around him was cramped and small.

'10'

'9'

'8'

Countdown?

Oh, right.

'7'

'6'

He looked at his fellow astronauts.

They were all staring ahead.

Nervous.

They would be up there for two years.

'5'

How did this happen?

'4'

'3'

Spaceships could explode right?

'2'

“I don't want to die again.”

'1'

“It's just space Seiji.” A soft voice.

A familiar voice.

'Blast off.'

The rocket rumbled, shook, the pressure of takeoff weighed the group down.

Don't explode.

Don't explode.

Please.

He saw the clouds vanish.

Inky black.

The pressure was gone.

Everything felt wrong.

~

“Whee~ It's so floaty up here~” Haru giggled as he floated through the ship.

Hokuro rolled her eyes, “Hurry up with the samples.”

Haru nodded, but bumped into Seiji.

The container holding the samples started to float away.

Seiji grabbed it, handed it to Haru.

Their touch lingered.

Haru coughed and quickly got to Hokuro.

Seiji looked at his fellow astronaut.

Pink eyes.

~

It had been three months since they arrived in space.

In two more months they would reach the marked planet.

In a month they would be living at the space station

~

Seiji held Haru.

The two stared outside the window of the shuttle, into the inky darkness of space.

The stars twinkled.

The two were still floating.

Seiji squeezed Haru tighter.

Thankfully he remembered everything sooner.

This time would be different.

~

The siren buzzed throughout the space station.

Everyone scrambled for safety.

How did that meteor even hit?

What were the odds of that happening?

Haru held tight onto Seiji.

Seiji gripped the bar.

He had to hold on.

He felt his grip weakening around Haru.

No!

Not again!

Seiji took a breath.

No...

Haru would not die alone this time.

He would prevent it!

~

Seiji couldn't breathe, he felt bloated.

He still held onto Haru.

Through the cracks in the helmet, he could see a serene expression on the dying astronauts face.

Seiji refused to let Haru die alone.

Instead.

He took off both their helmets.

The world went dark.

~

Seiji woke up and banged his fists against the floor.

“DAMMIT!”

He had remembered immediately.

What was he now?

What could life throw at him?

...Oh.

The court looked affronted at the outburst from the chained up slave.

“I say, are you sure King Iapetos?” A man asked, “I am not sure this is wise my liege...”

The King stared at the man, “I care not for what you think. You are a mere adviser.”

Sterling kept the forced smile on his face, “Yes my liege.” He gritted his teeth, held his tongue, “My job is to advise. I advise you not to buy this slave.”

The King snorted, “If you keep this up. I will just throw him into the killing pits.” His gaze darkened, “Is that what you want Sterling?”

Lack of a title.

A warning.

Sterling gulped, keeping his breathing steady, “No my liege.”

Seiji glanced around.

Right.

He was a slave this time.

Suddenly a voice spoke up, “If it pleases you my liege. I shall buy him.”

Iapetos glared, “Count Haru...” His tone was thin. Low. Threatening.

“Purely as an accessory my liege.” The male replied, “He is after all a filthy one in all cases.” He pointed to Seiji, “Red Hair. He's an evil omen. Bad luck.”

Iapetos thought for a moment, “fine then. Take him Count Haru.”

Haru nodded and walked up to Seiji, he then looked at the slaver holding the chain, “Release him at once.”

The nervous man stuttered, but did as he was told.

Seiji could tell this man was not used to this job.

He would probably have to find a new line of work soon.

Too soft.

~

Haru smiled warmly as he watched Seiji during the carriage ride to his castle.

Seiji's new home.

“Sorry about that mess.” Haru started, “Court affairs are tricky.”

Seiji remembered everything.

Haru did not.

He had to play the role.

“Why buy me if I am such a terrible thing?”

Haru stared. He then laughed, “You truly do not know?” He sighed, “Trust me. You would rather be owned by me than our 'wise' King Iapetos.” He snorted, “The mad fool.”

Seiji was hesitant.

“I had to make you undesirable to him. That was the easiest way.” Haru sighed, his features weary. Dark circles under his eyes, “The court is a dangerous game. King Iapetos is a fool. A damned fool. However he is also cautious. Why bring bad luck into his home?” Haru grinned, “Or at least what he thinks is bad luck.” Haru leaned back, “I am good to my servants. You are no longer a slave.”

Seiji didn't know if he should be thankful.

~

He was thankful.

That was the correct choice.

The castle was lavish.

He was clean.

Bathed.

He was a servant, yes.

However he had certain freedoms.

Also...

Certain attentions.

Haru gazed at Seiji across the table, the Duke was signing papers.

Seiji gazed back.

How long did he have to play this game?

“I hear you were telling the other servants stories.” Haru began, “Interesting things.” He dipped his quill into an inkwell, “Tell such a tale to me.”

Seiji paused.

He took a breath, “My Duke. I don't know if it would please you to hear such tales.”

At Haru's stern expression, Seiji sighed, “Very well.” He paused, “This is the story of fated lovers. A tale spun across time.”

Haru tilted his head, “This sounds like a drama.” But he waved Seiji to continue, “Hopefully it's better than the tripe plays our King provides.”

Seiji held back a smile.

Iapetos deserved every inch of scorn.

The bastard.

“A male known as Gold knew a male known as Crimson.” Seiji began, “Gold chased after Crimson. He yearned for his touch. Yearned for his affections.” Seiji shuddered some, recounting an experience, “Eventually Crimson relented. Gave into Gold's pursuit. They lived together. They loved one another.”

Haru smiled, “Quite a lovely story.”

Seiji wanted it to end there, how it should end.

Happy.

“However Crimson and Gold were hated by a witch called Fate. Fate wanted to tear the lovers apart. So she did.” Seiji frowned, his expression dark, “She murdered Gold and Crimson in a terrible explosion. She played her game and made them live again. Only to be murdered in a war.” Seiji kept his grip tight. His nails digging into his palms, “Again and again Fate would bring Gold and Crimson back together.”

He took a deep breath.

“Crimson wanted to fight Fate. However it was a useless conquest. Fate would always win. Gold would die. Crimson would die. Over and over.” Seiji paused, “...The end.”

Haru had stopped his writings, enthralled in the tale, “That is so sad. I feel sorry for Crimson and Gold.”

Seiji looked down.

So did he.

~

Seiji was once again in front of Haru.

Who was once more writing something.

“I have a question about Gold and Crimson.” Haru began.

Seiji took a breath.

Haru stared into Seiji's face, “Does Crimson love Gold?”

Seiji didn't know what to say.

Implications.

He balled his hands into a fist.

Deep breaths.

“Always, Duke Haru.”

Haru put his quill down and got up, to stand in front of Seiji. Eyeing him. Staring. Watching, “Does Gold remember as Crimson does?”

Seiji grit his teeth, “No.” He frowned, “Never.”

Haru raised a hand and Seiji took the cut to stand.

Haru came closer to him.

Golden Brown gazed into Pink.

Seiji licked his lips, a nervous habit he had formed recently.

Haru's eyes watched. Intrigued.

The gaze clouded over.

“I think Crimson works hard.” Haru cupped Seiji's cheek, “Very. Very hard.”

Seiji leaned into the touch.

“However Crimson could use a break.”

Seiji froze.

Haru studied Seiji's face, “I'm not entirely stupid.” He paused, “I notice the colors.” He sighed, “Quite obvious really.”

Ah.

Seiji's gaze darkened.

Of course he didn't remember.

He took it as a flirt.

A pass at him.

A servant in love with a Duke.

Forbidden.

~

The touches are slight.

The love is hot.

Heavy.

But gone the next day.

Seiji awakes alone.

He grips the sheets.

Dammit.

~

Seiji is trotted out in front of King Iapetos.

He stares into that hated face.

Haru's head is on the floor.

His body a pool of blood.

The executioner awaits him.

Seiji glares at the servant who ratted him out.

The servant stares back.

Cold.

Blue hair.

Now clad in a royal gown.

A show of power.

Envy.

Why did he share those stories.

This was back in olden times.

Of course homosexuality was against the law.

Dammit.

The blade came down.

The last thing he saw was the sneers of the court.

~

Seiji gazed in front of him.

No telling anyone about what happened.

Never again.

Not this time.

Go die Fate.

What was he this time?

What role would end with him dead?

Seiji looked up.

…

Really?

“Let's get this started!” A face on a monitor started, a cheerful expression, “Begin the Battle of Death! Royale Style! Who will be the last one standing?”

The next line froze Seiji to the core.

“This is the couple's edition folks! However only one will survive~ will you kill your loved one? Or let them die?”

Seiji felt his chest tighten.

Panic setting in.

No.

No.

He looked to his side, at the mournful gaze.

No no no.

Pink eyes.

Blond hair.

Love.

No no no no no no no no no...

The buzzer sounded.

Weapons fell.

“Nononononononononononononononononono...”

He couldn't do this.

Not like this.

This wasn't what he wanted.

Seiji steeled his resolve.

He didn't need to prolong this any longer.

“Sorry Haru...”

The male looked confused.

“I love you.”

With a thud Haru fell to the ground dead.

A knife in his heart.

Quick and painless.

Fuck you Fate.

Seiji was dead soon after.

~

Seiji gained consciousness.

His gaze was empty.

Eyes clouded over.

He didn't want this anymore.

He couldn't take it.

No more love.

Love was the worst.

Love...

Dammit.

What was he now?

Seiji gazed, his body at a high temperature.

He could feel mechanics in him.

Circuits.

…

What?

He looked up.

Pink eyes.

Blond hair.

A warm smile.

He was at a desk.

A tired man sat across from them.

Why did this seem so familiar?

His hair was long.

He was dressed in white.

…

Oh no.

“If you are fine with this. You can have him.” The tired male, Johnson, said.

Seiji just let the conversation flow in and out.

Haru instead of Cathy?

What was this?

What then happened to her?

“...Kaa-san?”

Haru looked surprised at the mumble, “Eh? I'm male.”

Seiji stopped.

His eyes glazed over.

No.

“He doesn't look well...” Haru started, concern on his face.

Seiji shook his head.

No concern.

Leave him alone.

Please?

“That, is not.” Papers were shuffled, Johnson stood up, “I should take him back to processing...See what is u-”

He was cut off by Haru, “It's fine.”

“Sir this is not normal.”

Haru sighed, “I'm good.” He then got up, “Everything is in order?”

A nod.

Haru grabbed Seiji's hand.

Seiji gazed at it.

His eyes looked away.

His gaze at nothing.

He touched his face.

He could still feel his eye.

Seiji shivered, would he have to go through THAT again?

What would change?

Haru walked forward.

Seiji followed.

Not looking well.

A living doll.

~

Seiji wouldn't move.

Haru had to exert quite some effort to even charge him.

Seiji just gazed at nothing.

No cramped apartment...

No blue haired sister.

No kind and warm mom.

…

Just a experience.

A memory.

All he had to do was not love.

Not let Haru fall in love with him.

~

Haru took great care of Seiji.

Seiji was being difficult.

More so than usual.

At least he responded to Cathy.

Did his vocals even work anymore?

Haru sat in silence with him.

Always concerned.

He would try to start conversations.

But Seiji would steel himself and shut it down.

It was so hard to see the pained look on Haru's face. HE hated that he was the cause of that expression.

No.

He wasn't the cause.

Life was.

Fate was.

Not him.

None of this was happening to him.

It was happening to a being like him.

But not him.

Nope.

~

How did this happen?

Seiji didn't even do anything this time.

Yet here was Haru.

Drunk.

Plastered.

Wasted.

Spilling out his guts and life story to him.

How he loved Seiji.

Even though Seiji never responded.

Haru took it as he was listening.

Which Seiji was loathe to admit he was.

Some core of him still loved Haru after all.

Apparently, Haru never had anyone in this life.

No daughter.

No twin.

He was an orphan.

But inherited a family fortune one day.

From people he didn't even know.

He had no friends.

Not even any acquaintances.

He was utterly alone.

Of course he would fall in love with Seiji.

Even if Seiji never responded, Haru was so desperate for affection of any type in this life that he even took a basically comatose android as a companion.

Because at least he was talking to someone.

Seiji sighed.

Haru in his drunken stupor just giggled, “You finally made a sound Seiji.”

Seiji frowned.

Dammit.

~

Of course this would happen.

Damn his inability to harm humans.

He'd smother Haru in his sleep to prevent anything.

As it was, Haru was being beaten.

People in masks broke in and beat him.

They made Seiji unable to do anything at all by restraining him to a chair.

He could only watch as the people in masks broke Haru down.

Kicked him in the ribs.

Tore at his hair.

Called him things.

Told him how dumb he was for being rich in this town.

How he flaunted his money.

How he somehow made it out of the orphanage even though THEY didn't.

Haru coughed up blood.

He could barely even move.

But still he managed to rasp out.

“Just leave him alone...”

The people in masks chuckled darkly.

Seiji saw one pick up a knife.

He panicked.

It was happening again.

The man came closer to Seiji.

“Such pretty eyes.”

Seiji struggled, this couldn't happen again!

“Be a shame if something were to happen.”

His world went black.

~

Seiji could hear, but he couldn't see.

Both eyes were gouged out.

At least that's what Seiji gathered had happened.

Blind.

Restrained.

A large house.

Wheezing.

Dripping.

The men were starting to leave.

Seiji could hear them.

“The rich dumbass is good as dead. But that android will be a pain.”

“Can you even kill an android?”

“Did you say kill? Please. They aren't human. They are just androids. You don't kill an android.”

“Oh...you break them.”

“Exactly.”

Seiji finally heard the wheezing die down.

“Shit. The rich guy is dead. Wow it took him a while to die.”

“Good. Now get rid of the android.”

“Ok.”

Seiji couldn't move.

He didn't move.

He felt something hit him.

Inside him.

Actually reaching inside him.

What was open?

Oh.

Seiji collapsed.

Dead.

~

Seiji awoke and gazed into darkness.

He looked down.

Coughed.

...Petals.

…..

Damn.

~

Seiji had memories of what he was doing here.

Why he coughed up petals.

He had Hanahaki Disease.

It would only end when his love interest loved him back.

Seiji had to stop this cycle once and for all.

He excused himself from the classroom.

Pink eyes followed his form.

~

Seiji coughed out more petals.

More frequent.

Damn.

A hesitant voice called out to him.

Seiji took a shuddering breath.

He didn't pick up the petals.

“Seiji?”

Don't talk to me.

“Are you alright?”

Go away.

“Oh. You must love someone.”

I don't want to anymore...

“I see...”

Quit speaking in that hurt tone.

“Maybe I could help you be with them.”

Seiji frowned.

“I mean. I've been hiding the petals too.”

No.

“Umm Seiji?”

No.

“Do....you...”

Seiji took a deep breath, he knew what he had to do.

It would hurt.

It would be painful.

But he needed to do this.

He looked at Haru.

His expression hardened.

“Go away.”

Haru's eyes widened.

“I don't care about you.”

That's a lie.

“I don't want to be near you.”

I do...

“Just go away and leave me alone.”

Do it...please...

“I. Hate. Your. Entire. Existence.”

Haru's eyes darkened.

Seiji's eyes hardened.

He would not waver this time.

“I see...”

“Now get the hell away from me.”

Haru shivered. Seiji saw the tears begin to form. He knew Haru would die soon, from rejection.

So the only way to stop it. Was to stop the love at it's source.

Seiji left Haru alone.

He walked out of school.

All he would have to do is remove the flower.

Then it ends.

~

It was successful.

The doctors told him he'd never feel love again.

Ever.

In his entire existence.

“Over time. Your memory of the one you loved will fade away as well. You won't know of them or who they were.”

Seiji listened to the doctor, Johnson, talk to him.

This was done.

~

Seiji was in class, his memories of Haru grew hazy and dark.

Soon they would fade.

Haru would be safe.

He would be safe.

Haru looked worse every day.

Seiji heard from others how you will die when rejected by your loved one.

Seiji didn't care.

This time.

It was the truth.

He literally couldn't care.

So he didn't.

~

Haru had called him out.

That was the male's name right?

The...male gazed at him with a clouded expression.

Seiji shrugged his shoulders.

“Seiji...my memory will fade soon.”

Apparently Haru had the same surgery. He refused to die.

“So.”

Haru stared at him, “It's funny. I remembered everything that happened.”

Why did that shock Seiji?

Did it shock him?

Who was he talking to again?

Haru fidgeted.

“You took the same option, right?”

Seiji frowned.

“Then I guess we won't have to deal with this.”

Seiji walked away from the unknown person. The stranger.

“...It's done Seiji.”

Time would pass.

Neither male would remember the other.

Neither male would fall in love.

Both would die plainly.

Never to be seen in any form of life ever again.

Seiji and Haru challenged Fate.

But Fate ultimately won in the end.


End file.
